


Hidden in the Snow

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Finding the aeronaut in a snow bank was surprising enough for Lyra and the ice bear, Iorek, but finding him battered with the extra baggage was even more of a shock factor.
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua & Iorek Byrnison, Lyra Belacqua & Lee Scoresby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Lyra looked on ahead and saw Lee Scoresby lying in the midst of a snow bank. 

"Iorek?" The girl whispered to the ice bear, hiding half behind him. 

Iorek growled quietly in response. He walked over to the snow with Lyra and Pan beside him. The child's dæmon was tucked inside her coat, his little head poking out. 

"Stay close." Iorek commanded. 

Lyra heeded his command but she could not help but stare at the red patches that stood out against the whiteness of the snow. She looked over the aeronaut's body, saw a bruise over his eye, his arm curled around his stomach.

"He's hurt." Lyra gasped. "Isn't he?"

Iorek stopped beside Lee's unmoving body, the stench of blood and fluids filling his nostrils. He approached him, moving his head, signalling for Lyra to head over to Lee. Lyra spotter Hester by Lee's stomach, as though she was protecting more than her human companion. Lyra crouched beside the man she saw as a father. Seeing him in such a way made her heart clench angrily inside her chest. 

"We should get him to the Gyptians." Pan whimpered quietly. 

Lyra agreed. "You're right, Pan."

She returned to Iorek and took out the blanket that she had borrowed from Ma Costa. 

"Could you come closer so I can put him on your back?" Lyra asked. 

Iorek responded by kneeling down beside Lee and waiting for the child to use her strength and hoist him carefully up. "Hold on." 

Lyra sat herself on the back of the ice bear with one of her arms holding onto Lee and the other holding onto Iorek. 

"Hurry." Lyra said so softly yet so sharply that her word could be heard by even the most distant of souls. 

As they rode through the North, Lyra kept looking between the horizon and Lee's pale face. She wrapped the blanket further around him. 

"Do you think he'll be alright?" She whispered to Hester who had huddled herself inside the blanket. Pan poked his head out of her coat once more and shuddered. 

"There was a lot of blood." He whimpered, snuggling closer to his human companion. 

"He's strong though." Pan deflected. "Still... I wouldn't want to wait around."

Lyra nodded her head, making sure Lee was warm. Luckily, Iorek's warm body ensured that Lee would be even warmer than just with a blanket. It would be a while yet before they made it back to the Gyptian camp and every so often Lee would emit a light whimper from his cracked lips. 

"Is he dying?" Lyra whispered, more to herself than to anyone else. Pan wriggled out from his sanctuary and huddled around Hester, making sure she was safe. Hester was quiet for she felt the pain that Lee felt. Lyra knew it must have been bad to render Hester mute since she was always rambling on about something. 

"It's weird to see him like this." Lyra mumbled, looking away from the aeronaut's face. "He always seem so invincible." Lyra now knew that no matter how strong someone looked they were still capable of being hurt. Everyone was still capable of being very much... human. "How far away are we, Iorek?"

Iorek didn't faulter from the speed at which he ran through the frozen plains. "I can see them in the distance. We shall be there soon."

"Good."

Iorek was right of course. Over the hill, Lyra could see the flames of the fires of the camps that the Gyptians had built. They had to go to Ma Costa. She was her nurse, she would know exactly what to do to nurse Lee back to health. 

At least... Lyra hoped that it would be the case.


	2. Oblivious

"Ma Costa! Ma Costa!" Lyra shouted the moment they reached the Gyptian camp, sliding off Iorek's back.

Ma Costa ran out of her tent with two other Gyptians following her. Whilst the two Gyptains helped to get Lee off of Iorek's back, Ma Costa went to Lyra. 

"Lyra." She hugged her quickly. "Go and tell Lord Faa what has happened-" 

"I don't quite understand what has happened though." Lyra pointed out. 

Ma Costa was about to open her mouth to speak but a sharp screech filled the air. Lyra snapped around to see Lee on his feet being supported by the two Gyptians. He was bleeding on the side of his face and his right leg was bleeding too. Ma ran to his side and took over from one of the Gyptians. 

"Is it time?" She asked. 

Lee nodded, though quite tiredly. 

Lyra tilted her head in confusion as she watched them rush Lee into Ma's tent. What was happening? What should she have to tell Lord Faa? 

"Oh, Pan." Lyra sighed. 

Pan climbed up her jacket and cuddled into her arm. Iorek stood beside her with a somewhat concerned expression, like he knew what was happening. 

"What's wrong with him?" 

Iorek turned to her and gestured with his head to follow him. It was vague but Lyra understood well enough. Another groan came from Ma's tent and Lyra bit her lip with worry and anticipation. 

*

"Get him here." Ma said hurriedly, grabbing supplies from the corner of the tent.

The two Gyptians helped Lee onto the cot and were then ushered out by Ma. 

Lee writhed in the bed, his head already soaking with sweat. 

"You shouldn't have got caught up in all this mess in your condition." Ma tutted, wiping his head with a wet flannel. 

Lee murmured something incoherent. 

"I would say to save your energy but the faster that baby is out of you the better." Ma helped his hand as a contraction seared through him. He absently moaned whilst clamping onto her hand. 

Ma let go of his hand for a moment to take his trousers off, they were covered in blood and amniotic fluid. Lee's toes were curled up and he dug his fingers into the cot.

Ma put a blanket over his legs to keep him warm and covered his chest in another fur, he was freezing. She put the blanket up for a moment to palpitate his abdomen. The baby was thankfully in the correct position for delivery. She then went to check his dilation. 

"It's going to be uncomfortable." 

Lee had already readied himself but he still gasped as she inserted her fingers. 

"You're already fully dilated. Have you been pushing?" 

Lee shook his head. Ma, although concerned, was worried for him. He was cold and tired. 

*

Lyra sat beside the fire, her head turning to Ma Costa's tent every so often as cries of pain filled the area. 

"Childbirth is not easy, Lyra." Iorek told her. "He will be alright."

Lyra believed Iorek but she couldn't help but still be as ever worried. Lee always seemed like an invincible being but seeing him like that in the snow... it would be difficult to get those images from her head. 


End file.
